


Invitación

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [30]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, M/M, RanTober, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: George Guillem III es el vampiro más exasperante que ha conocido en toda su vida. A pesar de esto le extiende una invitación para entrar





	Invitación

**Author's Note:**

> #31 Morada - George Washington x King George III

**Invitación**

George suspira al oír los insistentes golpes en la puerta y se pone en pie para abrirla. Parpadea varias veces al ver frente a sí al hombre de largos y enredados cabellos rubios que le regala una sonrisa deslumbrante de largos y brillantes colmillos devorándolo con la mirada.

—Hola George, ¿me dejas pasar a tu morada?

El hombre procesa sus palabras por unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara ignorando el jadeo indignado del hombre. La puerta vuelve a sonar y esta vez abre con fastidio.

—Guillerm, no —dice con seriedad.

—Prometo que no voy a morderte —Guillerm lo mira haciendo un suave puchero y batiendo sus largas pestañas tratando de lucir dulce pero su piel pálida y las ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos no ayudan mucho a lo que quiere transmitir.

—Juro por Dios que eres el vampiro más fastidioso que existe —gruñe el hombre a punto de cerrar nuevamente la puerta. Duda que exista algún otro cazador que tuviera que soportar ser acosado de forma tan insistente por un ser sobrenatural y algo desquiciado.

—Por favor, no quiero pasar Halloween solo, prometo que me comportaré —las palabras del rubio lo detienen por breves segundos. Entrecierra sus ojos evaluando si lo que dice es verdad para luego abrir la puerta haciéndose a un lado.

—Bien, eres bienvenido en mi morada —le invita a pasar resignado.

El brillo travieso vuelve a los ojos azules ante esto y el rubio vampiro no duda en entrar haciendo que las cuencas del borde de un cinturón extraño que lleva puesto choquen entre ellas con el bamboleo de sus caderas. George no sabe si atribuirle eso a que está usando zapatos de tacón o a que lo está haciendo de forma intencional.

El vampiro se sienta cómodamente en su sofá estirándose un poco, lo suficiente para que su ya de por sí corta y desgastada polera se alce dejando a la vista su ombligo.

—El negro te queda fatal —comenta George sentándose a su lado para retomar el libro que estaba leyendo antes de ser interrumpido.

—A ti no te queda mucho mejor, cazador —gruñe Guillerm pasando su mano por los rizados cabellos rojos de George envolviéndolos en sus dedos para olfatearlos un poco disfrutando del aroma a madera y vino añejo que desprende.

Moría por probar la sangre del cazador, pero para eso tendría que esperar, espera que no mucho tiempo o moriría de inanición antes de poder hacerlo. Desde que lo conoció hace sabrá Dios cuantos años le había sido increíblemente difícil cazar cualquier otra presa que no fuera el hombre. George no tenía que saberlo, pero Guillerm planea en hacerlo suyo para toda la eternidad en cuanto este descuidara su cuello un solo segundo.

—Deja mi cabello en paz, prometiste comportarte.

—Buuu, no seas tan aburrido anciano —le saca la lengua, pero suspira y se apoya contra él sin dejar de jugar con su cabello.

El hombre rumea por unos segundos más pero pronto está casi recostado contra el vampiro disfrutando de las caricias internamente sin apartar su atención de su libro. No lo dirá en voz alta, pero en verdad disfruta la compañía del vampiro, aunque si este se llega a enterar no dejará de fastidiarlo hasta la próxima vida.

Nada que no pueda resolver retirándole la invitación.


End file.
